A Dream Come True
by LadyofSpain
Summary: While on her shopping tour for a wedding dress, Rosalie talks to Bella. The following nights, she has a recurring dream. When Jake takes off after receiving the wedding invitation, she cancels the wedding. Jake shows up at her house expecting her to be married that day, and gets a surprise.


**A Dream Come True**

**By Lady of Spain**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight *This o/s was my donation for the JBN4Autism Cause.*

* * *

"C'mon, c'mon," Alice squealed. "We've got some serious shopping to do. Aren't you the least bit excited? _Bella_ ... this is your wedding gown, for Pete's sake—every girl's dream."

The poor girl blinked, dreading this day. She'd been accosted as she stepped halfway down the staircase. Ugh! Shopping with Alice for _the_ _dress_. Why couldn't she just wear her jeans and Converse?

The pesky little pixie tugged on her arm impatiently. "Move it, Rose is out in the car, waiting for us."

Bella halted, mid-step. "Rosalie? Why is she coming with us? She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. Anyway, I didn't check to see why she wants to come. She must have some reason. Why don't you ask her?

* * *

Rosalie was seated in the back of the vehicle. On seeing Bella, she nodded and forced a smile. "Hi, Bella."

"Hey, Rosalie." So far, so good.

"Big day, huh?"

"I guess. I think Alice is more excited than I am."

Alice hopped into the driver's seat, and adjusted the rear view mirror. "You two dissing me? Look—I'm a girl. I like to shop. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, as long as you practice _mod-er-a-tion, _Rosalie shot back.

Bella kept wondering what on earth Rosalie was doing with them, but was too intimidated to ask.

* * *

They arrived at the _Brides R Us_ _Boutique_ and Alice walked straight up to the clerk, who displayed a badge that clearly spelled the name Sherry Martin.

"Hi, Sherry, my name is Alice Cullen. I believe you have some original gowns I ordered. I was told they arrived two days ago."

Sherry's eyes lit up at the prospect. Oh boy, she'd get a good commission out of this sale. "Oh yes, I'm the one you spoke to. Right this way."

Alice motioned to Bella and Rosalie to follow her to the dressing room, while the attendant went to get the gowns.

Sherry came back with several, and hung them on a stand outside the room.

The gowns had outrageous price tags on them, and Bella balked, loudly.

"I'm only going to be wearing it for a few hours. Can't we buy a dress that's a lot less expensive—maybe something off the rack?"

A look of horror spread over Alice's petite face.

"Off the rack? Are you kidding? Absolutely not! You are not going to wear a dime a dozen dress to get married to my big brother. Only the best for my newest sister to be."

Bella dutifully tried each on, and decided on a simple white satin gown with a sheer panel in back, which was appliquéd with lace motifs. A trail of satin-covered pearl buttons lined up in the center of the panel.

Alice clapped her hands in glee. "Good choice. It's a Dolce y Gabbana. Well now that you picked out the dress, I'll go hunt down some veils and jewelry. You two stay here."

Rosalie spoke up as soon as Alice left, her golden eyes trained steadily on Bella's. "I imagine you're wondering why I tagged along today."

"You could say that."

"I'm here to tell you, to plead with you. It's not too late. You don't have to go through with this."

"I love him, Rosalie. I want to be with him forever. It's the only way he'll change me."

The vampire's face hardened. "Get the stars out of your eyes, stupid. Do you think for one minute that all of us in that big house are deliriously happy with our life-style? I hate it; Edward hates it. Even Jasper and Carlisle. They'd give anything to be human again. You don't realize what a mistake it would be to throw your humanity away.

"Listen, you don't have to decide today. Just mull it over. Watching your parents grieve over your passing, all the Christmases and turkey dinners that you'll miss—you'll be giving all that up. And for what—to live for eternity? No, you won't live; you'll only exist ... for _him_. Is that worth it? I don't think so.

"Don't be so naïve. Forever isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Bella's eyes bulged in their sockets at Rosalie's dissertation. They were sobering thoughts.

The door to the dressing room suddenly swung open, and Alice waltzed in with an armful of flowing gossamer, and glittering necklaces dangling from each finger.

She gazed at the two guilty looking women. "What have you two been talking about? Sex, I'll bet. Well, never mind, we'll discuss that some more later."

Handing Bella two of the veils, she gushed, "Aren't they stunning?

"Oh, I can't wait You've got to see the high heels I looked at too. They're perfect. And what do you think of the jewelry? I can barely stand it. It's like my wedding day all over again."

Bella's brain was screaming. Making all these decisions was giving her a headache. She didn't care about any of this, and nearly told Alice to choose what seemed appropriate herself. Instead she stared at the gauzy material in her hands, let out a small puff of air from her cheeks, and slumped down onto the ledge on the rear wall.

Alice was a little peeved. With her lips pursed, she complained, "You know, Bella, you could show a teensy bit more enthusiasm. You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

Bella sighed again, but Rosalie smirked, smug in the knowledge that she had successfully planted a seed of doubt in Bella's overwrought mind.

* * *

After picking out a veil, jewelry and shoes (eeny, meeny, miny, moe style), the trio stashed the booty into the trunk of the car and headed home. Bella was exhausted, Alice was still the ever-ready bunny, and Rosalie was—well, Rosalie.

As they carried all the purchases from the car to the house, Rosalie managed to catch Bella alone. Touching her sleeve, she pulled the bride-to-be aside. "I want you to really think about what I said. That kind of mistake can't be undone. It's permanent, like a ghastly tattoo. And like that ink, once it's there, nothing can erase it. Your life is precious; hang onto it for as long as you can."

* * *

She thought about the conversation she had with Rosalie. Bella was starting to have some serious doubts. Did she really want to do this?

Clearing away the dishes after supper, she went upstairs and tried on the dress again. There was no way she could fasten all the buttons on her own, so she held the back closed with one hand grasping the material.

The mirror didn't lie. Whose reflection was that? The gown didn't look remotely like anything she would wear. The frock was beautiful to be sure—but not her at all.

That night as she was reading in bed, her CD player was on. Make Me Feel Your Love was the last song she heard before her index finger pushed in the power button. She turned off the lamp on her nightstand, and pulled the covers around her.

The song was stuck in her head while she drifted off. It was still playing inside her mind as a dream wove itself into her subconscious:

_She was in her backyard, dancing in her wedding gown. But the arms that held her were not Edwards. They were warm, strong, familiar. They belonged to her dark-haired, wolf boy, Jacob Black._

_He had on a white shirt, with the top three buttons unfastened and hanging loosely, un- tucked into his black trousers. His hair was disheveled, and stubble graced his face. Her Jake—he was still sort of beautiful in spite of his unkempt appearance._

_Their smiles for each other were threatening to jump right off their faces, they were so in love. They danced, and twirled as he led her effortlessly. It seemed so natural somehow. But where was Edward? Why wasn't he in this scene? More curious was the fact that she didn't seem to care. Her heart was swelling with a warm sensation—for her dancing partner. Was it love? It sure seemed like it!_

The dream faded, as she was awakened by the icy extremities coiled about her—Edward. But even while the cold reality hit her, the feelings that the dream induced, lingered in her heart.

Bella loved Jacob. She had no doubt about it, but was that enough to be with him—enough to ditch all her wedding plans? Correction—all Alice's wedding plans.

She wanted more than anything to experience that intense feeling again, but it was gradually vanishing away. The effects, though faint now, stayed with her a little while longer until she fell asleep once more.

* * *

Her truck seemed to drive itself on the way to La Push. It zeroed in on the small red house like a homing pigeon.

Jacob raced out of his front entrance with arms stretched wide. "Bella!" he shouted.

Her boy was always so glad to see her, and wasn't shy about letting it show. Those long arms had her tightly bound in a New York minute, and she was gasping for air as usual.

"Hey, beautiful, what've you been up to?"

"Shopping."

He let her escape his grasp, and they walked to the door.

"Get ooouuut! Liar—you hate shopping."

"I _know_, but Alice thought I should be picking out my wedding gown by now."

That stung. He sat her down at the kitchen table. The light in his eyes dimmed, and his _glad to see ya_ grin died on his lips. "You're still going through with it?"

"I don't kn ... I mean, yes. I guess so."

He pulled up a chair and straddled it backwards. Leaning his chin on his folded hands, he observed, "You don't sound so sure."

"But the gown is already bought, and the invitations are being designed."

"So ...? Take the damn dress back to the store, and cancel the order for the invites."

"Gosh, you make it sound so simple."

"It _is_ that simple. Don't bow to _their_ pressure. _You_ should get to decide—_not_ that family of the undead.

"Can't you see what's happening here? They're rushing you before you have the chance to change your mind. Don't let them do that to you. You're only eighteen, for cryin' out loud. You need to experience life before you become ... well, you know—dead."

He got up and went to the fridge. Looking inside, he brayed, "Hey, I'm hungry. How 'bout you? Want some leftover chili?"

"Sure, but don't change the subject."

He leaned his elbow on the open door. "You _really_ don't want to hear anymore of what I wanna say. I don't think I could travel that long in the freakin' realm of _polite_."

"I don't care. I want to hear your honest opinion. And you're the one person who won't have a problem with that."

"Will it change anything?"

"I don't know. All I can say is that Rosalie and I had a talk, and then last night I had this weird dream."

"How weird?"

A moony look played across her face as she remembered the dream. "Well, I was in my wedding dress, and you and I were dancing."

"Phft—that is more than weird. It's freakin' fiction, 'cuz, I'd rather die than see you in a white, frouffy get-up meant for that bloodsucker."

Now she was frowning at her boy. "Don't call him that!"

"I warned you, I was gonna be blunt. You said you wanted to hear it. That's my unvarnished opinion—rude, crude, and to the point."

"So, you're saying that my marrying Edward is a really bad choice, huh?"

He slammed the refrigerator door shut. "Dammit, Bells, I'm only saying I'm in love with you, and you have options. Wait a while, and give me a chance. I know I could make you happy. Maybe I don't have all the wealth in the world, but I've got a good heart, and I could love you with my whole heart, body and soul. Can he love you like that ... physically, I mean ... without crushing you like a bag of Doritos?"

Bella scooted her chair closer to the edge of the table. "You're right; I can't listen to this anymore. Let's just have our chili."

Jacob re-opened the door to the fridge, pulled the pan out from the shelf. He ladled the food into two bowls and popped them in the microwave. That particular subject was taboo for the rest of the day.

* * *

During the next few weeks, Bella continued to have that recurring dream. And every time, she wished that warm feeling would somehow stay in her heart.

Three weeks before the wedding, the invitations got sent out without her knowledge. And all the while, a nagging uneasiness kept eating at her. Holy cow, she was still undecided. Why did Alice jump the gun and mail those out without asking her about it?

* * *

Jacob came home one day after patrol to find the fancy-schmancy envelope on the table. He tore it open, and even though he knew this day would inevitably come, his heart sank. Along with the invitation, was a note in Edward's elegant scrawl, rubbing in the fact that he had won in the battle of love. Freakin', arrogant leech!

The invitation was thrown onto the kitchen floor, and Jacob bounded out of the house. He phased on the fly, and ran through the rain and into the forest. His fur was wet with the downpour, but his heart was more than drenched—in agony. Howling in his grief, he ran as fast as he could, hoping his animalistic alter ego would numb the pain.

* * *

Bella was beside herself when she found out that Jacob had taken off. Billy had no idea where her very best friend had gone, and even when or if he would return. His absence finally made the fact hit home. She loved him more than she thought, and called off the wedding.

She tried to return the dress to the Cullens, but they told Bella it was hers to keep. They had no use for it. The gown had been altered to fit her—and only her—that first week after it was bought. It was non-returnable. They did accept the shoes, veil and jewelry, with reluctance.

The date of the planned wedding arrived. Inexplicably, she went upstairs, and fixing her hair and makeup the way Alice had shown her, Bella slipped into the dress. It was a struggle to manage those tiny buttons in the back, and she finally gave up, leaving the last five at the top undone. She grabbed the CD player and came down the stairs.

Charlie was wide-eyed at seeing her, but she shrugged. "Don't ask."

Sliding her hand through the fabric loop at the edge of the train, she walked out into the back yard. She powered up the player and cued it to the song in her dream. As she flit lightly, close to the trees, she almost tripped. That never happened in her nightly visions, but there was no one here to steady her. This dance was missing a partner. Empty arms—neither Jacob nor Edward were there to lead her around the yard.

She suddenly realized that her dream was only a wish her heart made, and she wished that Jacob could be with her right now.

* * *

In the meantime, Jacob's lungs were threatening to burst as the pines coalesced into a green blur while he streaked on by. He had to make it to the wedding. He was her best friend; no matter his heartbreak, she needed him to be there. Another thought entered his mind, also. This might be the very last time he would see her, alive, pink cheeked, and tripping over her own two feet.

None of his pack mates had any contact with him for quite some time, so he had no idea that Bella had changed her plans.

He arrived at the house, and quickly put on a white shirt and dark slacks. He didn't have time to comb his hair or shave or do anything, except get the hell on his bike. The motorcycle thundered, kicking up a cloud of dust as it sped like a jet out of the Taj. Billy was wheeling toward him, yelling something about the wedding, but Jacob was too distracted to pay attention to what he said. He waved back at his father, and focused on the road. Hopefully he would get there in time.

* * *

Her ears pricked up when the roar of a motorcycle pierced the air. Oh my god, could it be? She heard footsteps running through the house, and all at once, the back door burst open, and Jacob was taking the porch stairs, three at a time to get to her.

"Bella!" he yelled. "I'm here, honey."

"Jacob ... Jacob ... you came," she answered breathlessly, as she flung herself into his arms.

He looked confused as he gazed at her all decked out in that white satin gown. "I couldn't stay away. What would your wedding day be without your best friend there?"

"But, how did you—"

"I went to the Cullens' first, but there was no one home, so I came straight here. I was so glad you postponed it. But I gotta ask, why are you wearing your wedding gown? Aren't you afraid of getting it dirty?"

"No, and the wedding hasn't been postponed, Jake. It's been canceled."

His face registered shock. "What?"

"You heard right. There isn't going to be a wedding—that is, unless it's _our_ wedding."

His smile practically took up the whole of his face. He pulled her to his chest, being careful not to crush her dress.

"_Our_ wedding?"

"That's what I said."

"Well, jeez, you're all dressed for it. And damn, I've never seen you so beautiful before." He winked at her. "Wanna get hitched today?"

"God, no—not on this date. Anyway, look at you." Her eyes scanned him, all rumpled and scruffy—and perfectly gorgeous. He was her Jacob.

She turned to him then. "Oh, would you mind?"

Jacob chuckled as he fastened the last of the buttons at her neck. He finished up with a moist kiss planted there.

Her sweetheart whispered huskily in her ear. "Don't you ever wear a dress with this many freakin' buttons for _our_ wedding night, unless you want to see them ripped off, and scattered on the floor."

"Rude, crude, and to the point. That's my Jake."

She touched his shoulder, and raising her eyebrows, said, "Wait here."

Bella ambled away from him and re-cued the music on her CD. She pivoted toward him, and said, "Dance with me?"

Her eyes were closed as they swayed to the music, and he lifted her, swinging her gently in the air. It was her dream; it had come true.

This time, he made her feel his love; and this time, he felt her return it.

Charlie glanced out the back window. Jacob and Bella were dancing. His Bella, dancing? Nah, he must've fallen asleep on the couch. He had to be dreaming. The two of them together? It was just too good to be true.

* * *

They say that a dream is only a wish your heart makes. But when that wish comes true, the dream then becomes a reality. And their love for each other was just that—a heartful of reality. Jake and Bells, awake or asleep ... in love ... forever.

The End

A/N: You can thank Shadowlynx for the prompt of this story, and the video made for her by Kraftychick. It made me cry. I had to fix it, 'cuz that's what I do. FYI-it's under Jake/Bells/Make You Feel My Love at Youtube.


End file.
